Techniques for performing an immunoassay are generally well known in the art. For example, conventional enzyme immunoassay procedures involve a series of steps wherein an analyte in a sample material is initially bound to a corresponding antigen or antibody reagent. A second antigen or antibody is then introduced into the sample which has been labeled or conjugated with an enzyme or other substance capable of detection when treated with an additional suitable indicator reagent such as a chromogen or dye to produce a signal which is then read to indicate the absence or presence of the antigen or antibody in the sample.
Solid-phase immunoassay procedures are preferred over other diagnostic methods because of their safety, ease of use, specificity and sensitivity. Examples of such solid-phase assays include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,639; U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,629; U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,499; U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,850; U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,385; U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,241; U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,279; U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,901; U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,019; U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,260; U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,691; U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,783; U.S. Pat. No. 7,205,159; U.S. Pat. No. 8,012,770; U.S. Pat. No. 8,067,246; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,183,059.